


Window Seat Troubles

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airplanes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Travelling home for Christmas, Hermione and Oliver argues over the window seat
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Series: Christmas Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Kudos: 19





	Window Seat Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Oliver/Hermione  
> Prompt: Traveling home for Christmas, OTP argues over the window seat

Nathan Wood babbled as Oliver threw him over his shoulder, giggling as he looked at his surroundings upside-down. Oliver smacked his nine-month-old son’s back and teased, “Now, don’t ye get sick on me, ye wee monster!”

“Ma!” Nathan squealed when he saw Hermione’s long curls in front of his face. He tried to reach out and grab her hair, but Oliver stopped him just in time.

“Sorry, laddie, but yer Ma’s a bi’ busy at the moment,” Oliver said apologetically, hoisting him onto his shoulders instead. He patted his son’s thigh and handed him his stuffed dragon. “Here, hold this while yer Ma gets everythin’ sorted.”

They stood by patiently as the passengers in front of them slowly boarded the plane, their carryons in hand. Hermione turned her head and smiled. “How’s my baby?” she cooed, reaching up to pinch Nathan’s cheek. He giggled and batted at her hand, his brown eyes shining with joy. 

They were heading to Australia to spend the Christmas holidays with Hermione’s parents, but as Nathan was too young to use a Portkey safely, they had decided on using the Muggle means of transportation. It was Nathan’s first flight, and Hermione was worried he would be terrified. But Oliver had reassured her that he would be fine — they’d even agreed on using a Baby Calming Draught on him beforehand.

When the air hostess saw Nathan, she beamed and reached out to shake his little hand, and Nathan proudly shook it, giving her a toothy smile. “Oh, you’re so cute! Welcome aboard, little man,” she said, glancing at their boarding passes. “You’re in row 16 — just down here.”

“Thanks,” Oliver said, nudging past Hermione quickly to get to their seats, leaving the carryons for her to bring. 

She gasped when she realized what he was intending on doing. “Oliver!  _ No!  _ Don’t you  _ dare _ !”

But Oliver stuck his tongue out at her and hurried through the jostling passengers, clutching onto Nathan’s thighs with both hands. Hermione cried out in indignation as she scooped up the two bags and shoved through the throng of people, apologizing when she inadvertently ended up smacking into them.

When she reached their row, Hermione scowled and glared at Oliver, who sat comfortably next to the window with a wicked grin on his face. Nathan sat on his lap, already playing with the tray table. “You can’t do this to me, Ollie!” she whined, easily picking up their luggage and putting them in the overhead cabin. “It’s not fair! The window seat’s mine!”

“Sorry, love, but ye should ‘ave got here first,” Oliver taunted, and Hermione’s glare darkened.

“You left me with the bags! You’re such a—”

“Babe, not in front of our child!” Oliver smirked as he placed his hands on Nathan’s ears, who wasn’t even interested in their argument. “Be careful of whit you say.”

Hermione muttered an expletive under her breath, but she had no choice but to sit down in the middle, a murderous glare on her face. Oliver beamed as he leaned over to kiss her cheek, and she pulled away. “Oh, don’t you try to weasel your way out of this, Oliver Wood. The window seat is rightfully mine, and you  _ stole _ it!”

Oliver laughed and slung his arm over her shoulders. “I’ll let ye sit ‘ere on the way back, okay?”

“You always say that,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly. “But you never let me sit there.”

“It’s just so great lookin’ out th’ window and seein’ everythin’ from a”–he lowered his voice–“ _ Muggle’s  _ point of view. Ye won’t fault me fur that, would ye?”

“Ugh, fine, you can sit there in your oh-so-superior seat,” she grumbled, reaching for Nathan. She kissed the top of his head and muttered, “At least I have both the armrests to myself.”

“Wait, what?” Oliver snapped his head towards her, eyes wide with confusion. “That’s not—”

“Basic rule of flying, my dear husband,” she cooed in a saccharine-sweet voice, smiling up at him. “Because of their unfortunate positioning, the middle flyer gets both the armrests.”

Oliver gawked at him and shook his head. “No, that’s not—”

“It  _ is _ , Ollie. You can ask anyone,” she said calmly, placing her arms on either armrest and smiling happily. “Go ahead, I dare you.”

Oliver whirled around in his seat and asked the man seated behind him. “Hey, is it true th’ middle-seat passenger gets  _ both _ th’ armrests?”

“It’s basic plane etiquette, mate,” the man said with a shrug. “One’s got the window to lean on, and the other’s got extra leg space.”

“Ugh, fine, thanks,” he grumbled, giving the man a quick thumbs-up. He turned to Hermione and muttered, “Okay, I admit it: ye were  _ right _ .”

“Aah, that’s music to my ears,” she teased. Just then, Nathan began to whine and reach out towards Oliver. She handed him over with a smirk. “And now that you’re sitting by the window,  _ you _ get the wonderful job of entertaining Nathan.”

He grinned and began to coo at Nathan, making him giggle and squeal with delight, and Hermione smiled as her heart melted at the sight. She was about to tell Oliver to keep Nathan from licking anything when someone sat down on her other side. She turned her head and found a man with blond hair and blue eyes tucking his mobile phone into his pocket. Immediately, a plan formed in her brilliant mind.

The man looked up and met her eyes, smiling when Hermione blushed at being caught looking. “Hi, I’m Cameron. And you are?”

“I’m Hermione,” she said in a low tone, tucking her hair behind her ear, making sure Oliver heard her voice. “Pleased to meet you.”

Oliver glanced up when he felt the tension rising in the air and seeing the look in the man’s eyes, he immediately scowled. He said loudly, “Love, why don’t  _ ye _ take th’ window seat and I’ll sit in th’ middle?”

Hermione turned her head and smirked. “Really? You’re going to give up your precious seat for me?”

“I would say I’d gi’e my life fur ye, but ‘en again…  _ ye _ are my life,” Oliver said, laying it on thick and making Hermione giggle at his show of possessiveness.

She shrugged and said, “Okay, let’s change seats.” She stood up, ducking to avoid hitting the low ceiling, and Oliver shifted Nathan in his arms, raising the armrest and sliding to the middle. As he started telling the man pointedly about Hermione being his wife and Nathan their child, Hermione sat down and immediately leaned against the window. She laughed as she looked out the window, delighted that her little plan had worked instantly. “Ah, sweet relief!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
